


Liv and Maddie one-shots

by ceciliakmeier (orphan_account)



Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ceciliakmeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collections of one-shots from my favorite L&M characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'' I cant believe she made me wait all day'' Holden thought , walking up to the Rooney house.

His girlfriend was such a tease today . He hadn't been able to focus all day. All he wanted to do was get her alone.

He rang the doorbell , only to be greeted by a smirking Liv.

He didn't want to waste any time.

He wanted her bad.

He grabbed her , pulling her in for a kiss , before going up to her bedroom.

She kicked open the bedroom door. He picked her up , and she put her legs around his waist , before making their way over to her bed

He threw her onto the bed and she playfully bounced towards the pillows and taking of her floral dress. 

Holden ripped of his shirt before crawling towards her .She gripped the sheets as he move closer

He crawled on top of Liv, looking into her eyes , before leaning in to kiss her

Softly at first

Her hands were wrapped around his neck

She pulled him in and stick her tongue passionately into his mouth.

He started sucking on her neck , all the way down to her breasts before carefully removing her bra and throwing it onto the floor.

Holden started sucking on the one breast and rubbing her other nipple with his thumb. 

''Holden" Liv passionately moaned his name.

She could feel his cock get hard

Pressing against her

She pushed him off of her and her hands race to unbutton his pants

She was about to stick her hand in his boxers when he got on top of her again and started to kiss her , all the way down to the brim of her lacy pink panties

He pulled them off , throwing them on the floor

Softly , he started sucking and licking her clit , before pushing 2 fingers inside he.

Liv let out a loud moan.

" Holden , stop teasing . I want the real thing , and I want it now " Liv said before getting back on top of Holden

She slowly pulled of his boxers , to reveal his 8 inch cock .

Liv slowly started licking and sucking him 

Holden let out a moan of plesure . 

" Look who's being the tease now " he jokingly said , before getting a condom out of Liv's nightstand.

He got back on top of her and slowly entered her . After a while of thrusting in and out , the moans got louder and both got closer to climax 

Liv let out one loud moan as she reaches orgasm. 

Even though he was wearing a condom , Holden pulled out before he came. 

He got up , threw the used condom into the trashcan and collapsed onto the bed next to his panting girlfriend. 

" We should probably get dressed and clean this mess up , before my sister gets back from her date " Liv said , and gave Holden one more quick kiss before getting up


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie is lying on her stomach , naked from the waist up .

She hurt her back while exercising and begged her boyfriend for a massage. 

She can feel the warm oil drizzle onto her back

Dripping down every curve

Diggie's hands slide effortlessly over her back as he rubs it in.

As he leaned forward to rub higher on her back, she feels his dangling cock graze across her luscious rear.

Maddie lets out a moan , which is a sign she is getting turned on .

Diggie's hands move down , moving his hands to the back of her thighs.

He can hear her cringe each time he get close to her pussy

He starts to tease her

He slowly pulls down her shorts and starts rubbing her inner thighs 

Getting closer and closer to her pussy

He stroke it lightly with a finger.

She turns her head to me and stares at him with a grin on her face.

Her eyes wander to his cock ,which is now stiff and throbbing with all the excitement.

Maddie gets up and goes other to her smirking boyfriend and pulls him in for a kiss.

He pulls away for a second , rips of his shirt and continues kissing her.

He starts kissing her sensitive spot behind her ear , all the way down to her breast , before starting to suck on them.

Maddie lets out a loud moan , before reaching for his pants.

She bends down and starts sucking on his cock .

'' Your such a fucking tease '' he moaned. 

Maddie stopped sucking and pinned her boyfriend to the bed as they continued to make out. 

She got of him for a minute , just so that he could put on a condom before she got back on top.

As he push it deep inside of her he hear you moan louder and louder

She reaches one hand between her legs and starts to play with her clit 

I can feel you getting close

Your hand rubs wildly against your clit...you hold your breath

As she came , her pussy tightens around his cock and puts him over the edge. 

He quickly pulled out of her and then came . 

After he disposed of the used condom he got back into the bed with her and kissed her on her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time the car pulled to a stop in front of her house, Diggie was shaking. The thought of what could happen tonight was making him very nervous . The two just got back from their date.

"Baby.." he whispered into her ear, pulling her closer for a kiss. Her shirt was fisted in his hands, as he refused to let her go.

There was no mistaking what he wanted, and what hopefully she wanted it too . He knew that she trusted him, and he trusted her too.

Was she ready for this as much as she thought?

Maddie palmed the door handle and opened it. Diggie held it open as they entered. She heard it shut. The fireplace was lit and the living room had a dim light shining .

Facing him, she that he stood just a few feet from her.Before he could say anything she pulled her hair up in a ponytail, and moved towards him. There was no mistaking her intent.

A flush of warmth sent her heart racing as his arms wound around her and he pulled her against him. He kissed her

"You drive me insane," he murmured.

"Mmm..that's the plan," she rasped.

Lifting up his shirt, she ran her hands over his chest. He lifted her shirt and pulled it over her head. Dropping it to the floor, he finished remove his own shirt and let it fall on top of hers. They continued kissing before se started to unbuttoned his jeans but before she removed them, he reached around the back of her and unclasped her bra.

She kissed him while he pulled the straps of her bra down her arms until it fell at their feet. He stepped back and sat on the couch to take off his sneakers . Maddie sat next to him and took hers off. Kicking the second one free, she put her hands on as he rolled on top of her, pinning her down on the couch. Her feet still hung over the side. He kissed her and ran his hands over her breasts, rising up to look at her.

'' I just hope you're dad doesn't come down the stairs tonight '' he said

'' Yeah , otherwise he will kill you '' she laughed , before going back to kissing

He put his mouth over one nipple and started sucking .Maddie dug her head back against the mattress. "I love you," he breathed. "So damn much." She let out little pants as she watched him slide his jeans down, taking his underwear with them and kicking them to the floor. His well-endowed member stood at attention, and Maddie was absolutely mesmerized. "Looks like heaven to me," she said with a smirk . "Lucky you, huh?" He unbuttoned her jeans. "Mm..I'll be the judge of that ." He chuckled. "Okay, Rooney." He pressed his lips against hers while he pulled her jeans down. Moving down to her throat, he kissed the way to the inner curve of her breast, making his way down her stomach. Soft moans escaped her lips as he pulled her jeans all the way off. Climbing back onto the couch, looking at his girlfriend who got up and got a condom from Liv's purse which was on the table next to the front door.. Holding onto his biceps, she watched his dark eyes as he slowly entered her. She let out a mewl of pain, pulling him closer. "I'm sorry, ." he whispered into her ear.The pain soon went away without any trouble. "Heaven, for sure," she whispered into his ear, smirking.He let out a groan at her words, his muscles trembling slightly. It felt so good. He chuckled seductively as her light eyes darkened with lust and started moving in and out a little faster, bumping hips with her. He kept doing that, and she let out a loud moan Diggie moved his arm under her and pulled her farther up onto the couch. Prickles of sensation rippled through her, building to delicious heights. She met his fiery eyes as her release came. Diggie got off of her , threw away the condom and got back on the couch as she laid on top of him , covering them in a blanket. Tonight the couple took their relationship to the next level . They both know that what just happened wasn't just fooling around. They made love. Tiny little snores awoke Diggie from sleep. He lifted his head and looked beside him. Maddie laid half on her side and half on her stomach, with his arm around her. Her hair partially hid her face He checked the clock beside the couch. It was late. After eleven. The even with Maddie rushed over him. After grabbing something to eat, she'd crawled back onto his lap and they would go for round two. Then after dozing for awhile, he'd rolled her onto her back and gone a third round. He just looked at her and smiled as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him.


	4. A night in paris

Holden surprised Liv and the with a trip to Paris for her birthday . She brought the rest of the band with them . After a whole day of shopping and sight-seeing they went to the Eifel tower at sunset where he proposed to her . The newly engaged couple raced back to the hotel room.

They barely closed the door , before Liv started kissing her fiancé 

Softly at first , but things are starting to heat up. 

Holden took of Liv's shirt and bra and started massaging her breast.

She lets out a loud moan . 

They where so caught up in the moment they didn't care if anyone heard them.

He gently throws her onto the bed and starts removing his clother , leaving him in just his underwear .

Trying to be bold , he sticks his hand down Liv's skirt while sucking on her one breast .

At this point , they were so loud , anyone could hear them.

She got on top of Holden , bend down and started sucking on his dick . 

He got back on top of her , removed her skirt and panties and started to lick her clit.

'' Liv are you sure we should do this ? '' he asked as she kissed him . 

This was the first time they are having sex without protection.

'' I'm sure '' Liv said.

He slowly entered her and started moving in and out .

The moans where getting louder and they were getting closer to orgasm . 

Liv was the first one to cum .

'' Holden '' she moaned his name as he came inside her .

He collapsed next to her and she laid in his arms .

'' I love you '' he said , kissing her forehead

'' I love you too babe '' she said.


End file.
